


Night Vale Dribbles and Drabbles

by Approachingthedogpark



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, M/M, PWP, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Approachingthedogpark/pseuds/Approachingthedogpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a bunch of fics that I wrote on tumblr. I figured I should share and have in place where I could keep them all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oooh, look it comes in puce!” Cecil cooed, looking over the couch “And it only requires 2 ounces of blood to welcome it into the house!”

 

Carlos couldn’t help but shake his head at his boyfriend. He didn’t mean to be picky, but Cecil sure had an eclectic taste in furniture. If he hadn’t gone to Ikea with him he’s pretty sure Cecil would have walked in, bought the flower-printed upholstered couch at the front of the store (It reminded him of his grandmother’s house), a lava lamp that gave little moans as the wax inside of it floated up and down, and several bear-skin rugs (they feel so  _soft_  Carlos!) and that would have been the shopping trip.

Luckily Carlos was able to take a day off from the lab and come with him to find things for their new home.

 

“Cecil, you can’t fall for every pattern and gimmick. I understand that you like the color and shape, but when you sat down it  _bit_  you.” He chastised

 

“Not  _too_  hard.” Cecil retorted, but he was rubbing his backside like it was still tender.

 

“You need to think about all the things we do on the couch.” Carlos elaborated, his eyes on his boyfriend’s backside. He would have to check that wound later. Not because he enjoyed inspecting the sensitive area, but for Cecil’s well-being, of course. “We watch TV, we do paperwork, occasionally have dinner, snuggle and do..ah, other things.” His face flushes and he realizes that Cecil is giving him a sly look, one eyebrow raised.

 

He’s sure that Cecil is thinking about their first time. They were both sexually charged and full of wine, and too impatient to make it to Cecil’s bedroom. They ended up flopped on his couch, tearing off each other’s clothes, Cecil in his lap, eyes heavy lidded, face flush and-

 

Carlos cleared his throat. “Anyway, I don’t care what it looks like, as long as it is comfortable for all the things we will be using it for-

 

He pauses as his eyes catch onto something familiar. Hanging off the end of one table is a blanket with the periodic table of elements printed on it. He goes to move towards it, but stops. He’d just told Cecil not to buy things just because they look cool, he couldn’t possibly go and pick that up after his explanation.

 

“Carlos?” Cecil takes the other man’s hand and gives a gentle squeeze. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Oh, uh, nothing!” Carlos shakes his head and starts to walk in the opposite direction of the blanket. “Let’s try the next couch together, okay?”

 

15 couch tests later, they were both satisfied with their purchases; a nice maroon couch with a matching armchair, lamps and black end tables. Cecil is ecstatic that the set matches their bloodstone circle, and Carlos is just happy that the furniture doesn’t try to take a bite out of you if you sit on it the wrong way.

 

Carlos, ever the scientist and creator, felt himself responsible for putting together the furniture. Unfortunately the directions were in Swedish on one side and Modified Sumerian in the other. So Cecil gave the instructions while Carlos put everything together.

 

“Oh, Carlos,” Cecil breathed, leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as they surveyed the living room. “Everything is perfect.”

 

Carlos smiled in satisfaction and pride until Cecil went “Well, almost.” And went to shuffle through the mostly empty Ikea bags. Carlos’ breath caught in his throat as Cecil draped the periodic table blanket on the back of the couch.

 

“There!” Cecil grinned, giving his boyfriend a wink “Now it’s perfect. Care to break in the couch with me?”

 

Carlos was more than happy to oblige. He nearly tackled his boyfriend into the couch (both Cecil and the couch giving a light yelp) and curled up against him, draping the blanket around them until they became a happy boyfriend blanket burrito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic that I wrote a bit after "Numbers". Cecil had mentioned that whole chanting thing where the Strex employees would lean against the wall and for some reason I immediately thought of kinky things that could be happening during that time while no one was paying attention...sorrynotsorry.
> 
> Contains Kevin and a Desert Bluffs!Carlos, known as Diego, since he's basically based off of Videntefernandez's DB!Carlos headcanon.

Kevin walked through the halls of Strex corp’s main building with a skip in his step and two blood splattered brown paper bags held carefully in his hands. He was on his way to Diego’s office to surprise him with lunch. He knew that Diego had a refined palate and preferred the finer foods, but he still hoped that the man would enjoy the sandwich and cookies that he had made with love the night before.

 

After knocking on Diego’s door it took all of five minutes for Kevin to be sitting on his lover’s lap, feeding him his lunch. Kevin would rip off a piece of sandwich and place it in Diego’s mouth and Diego would give an appreciative noise as the food hit his tongue and give a kiss to one of Kevin’s fingers. This show of affection alone made Kevin giggle, but it didn’t help that Diego’s warm hands were sliding up and down his back under his shirt, the skin on skin contact giving him a little thrill. He leaned forward for a quick kiss when, to his surprise and disappointment, their phone alarms went off simultaneously.

 

“Oh!” Kevin immediately jumped off his lover’s lap “We have five minutes to chanting time! How could I forget?” He held a hand out to his boyfriend, who had yet to rise from his cushy office chair. “Diego, we have to go to the break room or we’ll be late!”

 

Kevin knew that Diego normally would prefer to do his chanting in his office by himself, but Kevin really liked to join in at the common area. To him, chanting together was beautiful and it showed their collective togetherness; working together toward a common goal was something important if they were all going to be productive members of society and Strex Corp.

 

Diego got up with a sigh and took Kevin’s hand, letting him lead him to where everyone was gathering. They were almost late, and didn’t have time to really get closer to the group. They were close to the door, a little ways away from the mob of people already leaning against the wall. Soon their hands were up against the walls and they began to chant.

 

“I take my warmth from your great warmth.” The rhythmic chanting was calming to Kevin’s ears, he found himself closing his eyes. “I take my warmth from your great warmth.” Kevin heard chuckling next to him amid the chanting, but he ignored it. He couldn’t, however, ignore the hand traveling up and down his back mid-chant “I take m-my warmth from your great warmth.” He stuttered and blushed, recognizing the feeling of his boyfriend’s hand once again up his shirt. He took a breath and continued his chant.

 

“I take my warmth from your great warmth.” The hand slipped farther down, past the waistband of his pants “I-I take my warmth from your great wa-armth!” he accidentally squeaked, when the hand moved to cup his ass and give a squeeze. Diego always appreciated when he went without underwear so he hadn’t worn them that day. He had planned to whisper it to Diego in the privacy of his office, not let him find out in a break room in front of a dozen or so people.

 

Kevin finally opened his eyes and looked around. No one had noticed, thank goodness. They were all still chanting, hands against the wall and eyes closed. He looked to his boyfriend, but he wasn’t looking at him either. Diego’s hand was still in Kevin’s pants, but his eyes were facing the wall, the words of the chant still spilling from his perfect smiling lips.

 

The thought of being caught with Diego’s hands on him during chanting time sent a thrill right to his cock. As tempting it was to let his boyfriend continue, he wiggled his hips in an attempt to dislodge the hand, not daring to move his own hands from the wall to pull the other man off him. Diego’s hand stayed on him, squeezing slightly and Kevin gave a quiet whimper between chants and rest a flush cheek against the cool wall. There was just no stopping his boyfriend sometimes.

 

Kevin felt his blush heat up as Diego’s hand spread his cheeks, a finger brushing against his entrance. Kevin felt his legs tremble and was very glad that he had the wall for support as the gentle brushes sent little teasing sparks of pleasure through his body. “ _Mm-I take my warmth fr-from your great warmth_.” Spilled from his lips without thought. How he was able to continue speaking when all he wanted to do was writhe and moan the other man’s name was beyond him. Diego continued, occasionally changing it up by circling around Kevin’s entrance. It didn’t take long for the gentle teasing to be too much. He wanted that finger inside him, wanted that familiar, sweet burn that came with Diego entering his body.

 

Kevin gave a thankful whimper when his boyfriend finally reached around, palming his half-hard cock. His chants became breathy “I taaake my warmth from your great  _warmth_.” whispered in his haze, his boyfriend easily getting him to full hardness. Kevin’s nails dug into the wall as his boyfriend wrapped his hand around his dick, giving him as proper a handjob as he could within the confines of his pants. He gave a quiet hiss of pleasure. “I t- _take_  my warmth from your great warmth” He felt his legs start to buckle, sighs becoming more prominent when he opened his mouth.  “I take my warmth from your great warmth. Ohh-I take my warmth from your great waaarmth.” So close, so close!

 

He found himself opening his eyes, worried that because of his voice people would grow suspicious but no one so much as blinked, his eyes frantically scanned the room and back to his boyfriend, surprised to see Diego looking at him now, a smirk on his face but a familiar tenderness in his eyes that made Kevin’s heart melt and the feeling between his legs to grow to a crescendo. “Itakemywarmthfromyourgreatwaaaaarmth!” he nearly shouted as he came, his whole body shaking, eyes seeing white as if he was staring at the smiling God himself.

 

After that, Diego pulled away and the chanting continued for a little while longer. When they were finally done, Kevin untucked his sweater so it could hide the slight wet spot on his pants before anyone could see. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, and fought back a whimper when a few of Diego’s co-workers stopped him before he could exit through the doorway.

 

“Kevin, your chanting is incredible!”

 

“That’s a radio host for you! You just know the right way to say things to make them really pop you know? You give them that extra meaning!”

 

Kevin felt his cheeks and ears flush red. So they did all hear… He was just grateful that they were oblivious. He gave them a shy smile. “G-gosh, thank you so much!”

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see his boyfriend.

 

“Come, Kevin.” Diego demanded “We still haven’t  _finished_  our _lunch_.”

 

Kevin shivered. From the tone in the man’s voice he knew that he wasn’t going to be having any more lunch. He gave a brief wave to the group before following Diego down the hall.

 

Oh Smiling God, have  _mercy_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea from Kinkvale on tumblr:  
> "I’ve seen asexual Carlos. I’ve seen normal sex-drive Carlos.  
> Now show me hypersexual Carlos"
> 
> And I couldn't help myself.

Cecil’s breath rushed out of his lungs as Carlos’ words hit his ears. His perfect, perfect Carlos with his flushed face and his lips plump from biting at them nervously.  They were in Carlos’ bedroom, and it was the end of their third date, but neither of them wanted it to be the end.

 

“Scientifically speaking I think I would be ready to start the next level of our relationship. Going by the fact that I saw condoms in your wallet when you paid at Big Rico’s and that you haven’t stopped staring at me intensely since we started our date, I can assume that you are ready as well?”

 

It took all of Cecil’s self-control not to pounce on the scientist.

 

“Y-yes. Your assumption is correct.” Was all he managed before Carlos let out a relieved sigh and closed the gap between them.

 

Their first time was magical and full of gentle, tentative touches, trying to figure out what the other liked. Cecil marveled at how perfect it felt inside Carlos, and whispered it against his neck. Carlos begged him to keep speaking and never stop. The look on Carlos’ face as he came was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen, Cecil wanted to take pictures of it, paint a mural of it, make an editorial on how Carlos’ mouth turned into a perfect ‘o’ when he hit his peak.

 

Their second time came in the dead of night a few hours after their first time, sweet and as magical as the first; Cecil had gotten up-as carefully and quietly as he could-to grab a glass of water. He shivered as the cold air hit his skin, but made no move to put on clothes, just ran to the kitchen, drank to fullness, then quickly got back. He ducked into the covers, rubbing his arms.

 

He let out a relieved sigh as Carlos spooned him from behind and his hands joined his, rubbing up and down his arms. Carlos’ warm breath tickled the back of his neck as he whispered “Poor Cecil, want me to get you warm?”

 

Cecil wasn’t sure if he let out an affirmative or a pleading whimper, but Carlos got the point. The scientist’s warm, capable hands slid all over his body, rubbing, squeezing, pinching his nipples. Cecil let out a whimper as a warm, hard cock slipped between his thighs and started to thrust, causing delicious friction between his thighs and rubbing at his prenium and balls. He went from cold to warm to blazing hot very fast, cumming hard into the hand fisting his cock as Carlos whispered his name almost reverently, shuddering through his own orgasm.

 

Their third time consisted of slow, leisurely fucking. It was different, but no less magical than the first two times the night before. Cecil awoke to something wet and hot on his cock. He let out a surprised gasp and pulled up the covers to peek down, relieved to see the scientist and not some sort of Night Valian monster. Carlos pulled his mouth off his cock, licked his lips and smirked so filthily that Cecil suddenly forgot he wasn’t a morning person.

 

“Ah good, you’re awake. Ready for round 3?”

 

Cecil was very, very ready, but he was also surprised. His Carlos was so shy that it took him a year of pining from afar to call him for personal reasons and yet it took 8 hours of things getting physical for him to suck him to hardness while he was asleep and be able to say “I want ride you, Cecil. I need you inside me, sit back and let me take care of you,” Not that he was complaining, of course.

 

Their fourth time was 4 hours after the third time, and it was of course magical, of course, but Cecil couldn’t help but admit that he was a little bit sore. Cecil had let Carlos into the station for their lunch date and before he knew it the scientist was in his lap and had both their pants unzipped enough to let their cocks free. He frantically stroked their cocks together and was whispering huskily into Cecil’s ear.

 

“You’re so hot, when I listen to you on the radio tonight I’m gonna think about what I will be doing to you later. I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you scream yourself hoarse, so the next time you’re on the radio they’ll notice and  _know that I did that to you_.”

 

Cecil, at 38, wasn’t as virile as he used to be, so he was surprised that he managed to cum for the third time that day, white hot spurts dripping down his oversensitive cock. However he was more surprised at how amazing Carlos’ dirty talk was, and wondered if he was actually going to get more of this later. The look in Carlos’ eyes as he left after lunch told him that it wasn’t just idle dirty talk, it was a  _promise_.

 

2 hours after their fourth time and Cecil knew that their fifth time may be the death of him. He sunk into his comfy radio booth chair and slumped onto the desk, headphones hitting the wood. Only ten minutes till it was time to go on air, which meant about two hours till he saw Carlos again. He should be focusing on the news stories in front of him, but his mind was blank except for Carlos. Carlos was so handsome, so good, so  _energetic._  He was  _amazing_.

 

But Cecil was  _so_  tired.

 

He decided, his eyes closing and his head shifting to find a more comfortable position on his desk that he would have to have a talk to Carlos about appropriate times for sex, as well as frequency of it. Heck, maybe they could make some sort of time chart together.

 

But for now he just needed a ten minute nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a prompt from acidtygr: "Cecil tries to cook for Carlos, but the pan is moody and everything goes wrong, so Cecil is mad at himself and breaks down a bit. In the end Carlos orders from Gino's to console him and all is well."

It had been 5 days, 12 hours and 2 minutes since Cecil had last seen Carlos.

 

Not that he had been counting.

 

It’s just that when you get an apartment with someone and start to expect them to, say, be on the couch with you while you do work and play footsies, or cuddle against at night in bed or be able to spend a meal with them and tell them about your day, when they’re not around it’s really noticeable. Like, hole in your heart deafening silence in a large room sort of noticeable.

 

Not that he was complaining, of course. He understood that Carlos had important things to do at the lab, and he had his own things to worry about as well. Cecil remained patient and just put on the TV or radio loud to block out the silence when it got to be too much.

 

It was only natural that when Carlos said that he was going to be home for dinner Cecil got really, really excited. He texted him that he would make him something extra special, and tacked on a couple extra ‘XO’s at the end of the message than he normally would.

 

“Alrighty! Let’s get cooking!” Cecil cheered to himself as he came through the door, arms full with food from the Ralph’s. After greeting his Khoshekh on the couch (Poor thing was still recovering, but it was good to see he had moved during the day and actually eaten a good portion of his food), he quickly set to putting the food he wouldn’t need away and sprawled the rest of it on the counter.

 

Planning on making his own special chicken stir-fry recipe, he got out the frying pan. Unfortunately, his frying pan had not taken well to being moved from his apartment, and lately had been showing it by passive-aggressively letting food stick to it when the man cooked. Seeing that Cecil was unaffected by his burnt scrambled eggs this morning and was actually happy, it decided to take drastic measures.

 

Quickly he finished up dicing and mincing and measuring, and soon everything was in the pan. He happily hummed to himself and stirred to make sure it wasn’t sticking. Everything was looking great; he had the rice boiling in one pan, the stir fry was heating up nicely, and Carlos would be here in…

 

He turned his head to check the clock, and that was when all hell broke loose. In a noise that sounded like a mixed between a huge brass bell chiming and an unholy shriek, the frying pan unleashed its fury. The contents of the frying pan flew everywhere and stuck; there was onion on the walls, carrots and chunks of chicken all over the floor and ceiling, and Cecil knew that it was in his hair and clothes. He could hardly feel the burn of the heated food because right at that moment, Carlos walked into the apartment and he just felt numb.

 

“Cecil, I’m home! ..What happened?” Carlos asked, he looked as perfect as he did when he said goodbye to him all those nights ago, and Cecil was distinctly aware he was not in the same state.

 

Cecil felt the tears prickling at the edge of his eyes. 5 days, 13 hours and 9 minutes into being brave, he was going to break down.

 

“I t-tried to make dinner.” He managed to choke out before biting his lip, willing away the tears “But apparently I missed something and the frying pan is angry and there is food everywhere and it’s down my shirt and I smell like fish sauce and oh Carlos  _no wonder you don’t want to come home I’m a mess_.” The last bit came out as a particularly high pitched sob as Cecil finally gave into the tears, they flowed hot and heavy down his cheeks and he covered his face, ashamed for anyone, especially Carlos to see him like this.

 

“Oh Cecil, Cecil no.” There were hands around him in an instant and Carlos was holding him close, hushing him and rubbing his back and pulling food off him in any place he could reach.

 

It took a while for Cecil’s hiccupping sobs to calm down to just sniffles, and by that time he was curled up on Carlos’ lap on the floor, his face still hidden in his hands. Gently but firmly Carlos grabbed Cecil’s wrists and pulled them away from his face so he could look him in the eyes.

 

“Cecil, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you alone for so long. Please don’t think I don’t want to be here. Being here with you is the happiest I’ve ever been.” Carlos nearly whispered, his own voice a little hoarse from emotion.

 

Cecil felt another bout of tears coming on, but not for the same reason that he was before. He was so happy to have Carlos back in the house. Those 5 days of worrying seemed so silly now. When Carlos looked at him with eyes full of concern and love, he knew there was no other place he’d rather be.

 

“Cecil…” Carlos’ voice became gravely serious, and he put his face very close to his partner’s, whispering in conspiratorial tones. “How can you be so sad when you smell so delicious?”

 

Cecil let out a happy squeal as Carlos started to lick and nibble at his neck and collarbone, mumbling about the sauce tasting better on his skin than on the chicken. They both erupt into giggles and Carlos pulls away to lick his lips, grinning at his boyfriend.

 

“Hmm..How does Gino’s sound? We can order in and watch Cosmos?” the scientist suggests

 

Cecil nods in agreement “That sounds nice..and then later you can have me for dessert?”

 

After 5 days, 13 hours and 30 minutes, Carlos was really glad to be home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt by moonlitthoughts: "Cecil has a daughter and Carlos is getting to know her as their relationship progresses, and Carlos thinks she's adorable and gets worried about Cecil's parenting (he's a good father but it's nightvale) and Carlos is all Cecil that's not how you do that with a kid."

Carlos was getting ready for work when he spots it. He had recently been sleeping over at Cecil’s house more often, so a spare drawer that once held Cecil’s odds and ends was beginning to fill with his overnight clothes and a few essentials. He was rifling through the drawer when, oddly enough he came a handgun.

 

“Cecil, I didn’t know that you had a gun.” Carlos said, but was immediately shooshed by Cecil, the radio host’s finger going to his lips.

 

“Sshh, Amelia’s birthday is coming up and that’s her gift. I don’t want you to spoil.” Cecil whispered excitedly “I am trying so hard not to spoil the surprise myself, isn’t it just perfect?”

 

Carlos was in shock, he brought the gun up to inspect it and engraved on the handle in gold cursive was ‘Amelia’ with a little heart dotting the ‘i’.

 

“Cecil, you cannot actually be thinking of giving this to your 7 year old daughter.”

 

“I know, I spoil her.” Cecil laughed “But she is my baby, Carlos. I can’t help it.”

 

“This is a terrible idea, Cecil. I just..I think you should bring it back.” Carlos admitted, tentatively placing the gun back into the drawer from whence it came. This was insane, if this wasn’t Night Vale, Cecil would have had his kid taken away in an instant.

 

“Oh? Do you think she would prefer one of those ‘My little Cthulhu’ dolls that are so popular these days? Is that it? You know, it was my second choice, I was really on the fence, but if you think she’ll like it more maybe I should return this..” Cecil frowned in thought.

 

Carlos didn’t even want to correct him. He just nodded “Yeah, I just, those dolls are all the rage.” And gave Cecil a kiss on the cheek before retreating to the kitchen.

 

And there she was, the girl of their conversation. Amelia sat at the breakfast table delving into her pancakes with gusto. Yesterday she was dressed as a princess, but today she wore an old western sheriff outfit reminiscent of the old timey cowboy movie the three of them had watched on the couch last night.

 

“G’morning Carlos!” she chirped out “Daddy made pancakes!”

 

Carlos felt a grin spread onto his face. He wasn’t usually awake at this hour, but her overwhelming cheeriness always seemed to perk him up. “Good morning. I see you’re already enjoying them.”

 

Amelia nodded happily and stopped her eating to pick up two pancakes from the serving plate with the spatula and place them onto Carlos’ plate. She was, Carlos thought, basically a small, female version of Cecil. From hair color and skin tone to smile she looked exactly like him, so much that Carlos forgot that there was another person involved in the equation to make a child. Not that Cecil ever told him who that other person was anyway.

 

Cecil tutted and wet a napkin, wiping off the girls face. “Amelia, are you sure you want to be a cowboy today? I don’t want you calling me up at the radio station because you decided to be a marine or an astronaut and need me to get there for a wardrobe change.”

 

“M’good, I promise.” She nodded and Carlos chuckled. Cecil would do anything for his kid, but this costume thing was getting a little out of hand. He couldn’t think of one time where the girl actually wore regular clothes.

 

Then again, as he looked at Cecil in his furry pants and tunic, he couldn’t remember a time where Cecil wore regular clothes either.

 

***

 _“Now listeners”_  Cecil’s voice crooned from the radio into Carlos’ ears as he worked in the lab that afternoon  _“I have been informed that the feral- ahh, plastic bags have once again made it out of the dog park and are making quite a ruckus.”_

 

Carlos snorted. ‘Ruckus’ to Cecil was a bunch of feral dogs attacking and dragging away citizens. Well, it was good to know that he should stay inside today.

 

“It appears that the-they are down by the elementary school and have ganged up on a few children who are outside for playtime. I-it is the second grade class, and Mrs.Peterman has just been dragged off.”

 

Carlos hears his beaker crash on the floor before he even realizes that he’s dropped it. Mrs.Peterman’s class, that’s Amelia’s class.  If he didn’t already know, Cecil’s frantic voice over the radio would have clued him in.

 

He ran out of the lab with absolutely no explanation to his colleagues, a thousand thoughts running through his head.

 

He remembered the first time he had met Amelia, Cecil and her and gone to Big Rico’s pizza, and she smiled wide in greeting and had managed to weasel her way into getting a cherry-bloodstone flavored ice from big Rico himself.

 

One time, she had come to his lab of her own accord while Cecil was at work and insisted on learning science, since her daddy was really interested. They now had a tiny lab coat and goggles for her hanging in the lab, just in case.

 

Carlos ignored the stitch in his side from over-exertion and continued to run. He needed to protect this child.

 

Carlos stopped dead in his tracks. There, huddled on the top of the monkey bars with the rest of the children, was Amelia.

 

Her eyes held a fire that he’d never seen before. Her teeth were gritted in a fierce look, one that reminded him of Cecil when he spoke of mountains or about Steve Carlsberg. From her pocket she produced a slingshot, and there was a pained yelp from one of the dogs as a rock from it hit him right in the face.

 

Unfortunately, a rock is just a rock, it didn’t stay down for long.

 

Carlos wanted to run towards the kids, to do something to rescue them, but he had ran out with nothing, not even his danger-meter to gauge how dangerous it was.

 

There was a growl to his left and Carlos was more than aware of how dangerous the situation was, danger-meter or not; one of the dogs had grown bored of the children and was stalking towards him.

 

He heard Amelia scream his name, and then everything went white.

***

“It’s a good thing old woman Josie was going for a walk.” Amelia said, her voice muffled against Carlos’ shirtsleeve. As soon as the Angels-that did not exist-had rounded the corner of the playground and scared off the dogs she had ran over, latched onto his sleeve and refused to let go. Carlos figured it was fine as long as Cecil knew that she was going back to the lab with him instead of school and had sent him a quick text before they had started to talk back to his workplace.

 

“Yeah..I didn’t know you had a slingshot.”

 

“Present from Uncle Harlan.” She explained “He said I’m a great shot, but I want something…bigger.”

 

They walked in silence for a bit, Cecil texted back with over ten exclamation points, so he seemed okay with her playing hooky.

 

“So..my birthday is coming up.” She squeezing his arm a fraction tighter. “Will you be at my party?”

 

Oh.

 

“Of course.”

 

Carlos decided that he would help Cecil wrap that present as an apology for ever doubting his parenting skills.


End file.
